RĘDÅÇTĖD
by SatanDear
Summary: Just and Rainbow Six Siege fan fic about Nøkk and Cav. Enjoy!
1. Warning

Hello welcome to my fan fic. bla bla ok done jk.

Just a quick warning that there will be strong violence, mature themes, language and sexual content.

If you don't play the video game this is based on please take the time to search up the characters used biography so you have a better understanding bye.


	2. TORN

_No _  
_ NO _  
_No, I screamed as I was torn from my sister's arms. My loyal loving beautiful sister...taken from me._  
_Just like that. _  
_What did they want from her, the white-masked men? Her life. They wanted to take it for themselves. _  
_I tried, gods I tried so hard to keep her. Protect her and shield her. _  
"I'm the older sister Tiana, it's my job to protect YOU."  
"You're only eldest by 2 fucking _**RĘDÅÇTĖD RĘDÅÇTĖD**_. I'll be damned if I let anything happen to you."  
_Of course, I loved my brothers, the family was everything for the Pereira family. But my brothers weren't the ones with a large bounty on their heads. _  
"Watch your language, Tiana!"  
"I didn't say anything!"  
"Where do you learn these words?"  
"My brothers can use it why can't i."  
"Your brothers are older and know how to use the words properly outside the house."  
"Outside the house?"  
"They don't use that language in my household."  
_And me a young child getting taken from her sister's arms. Not just taken TORN from them. So they may bind her wrists and ankles and tie her to a bloody wooden chair. _  
_I and my brothers were taken up to our attic were the white-masked men had set up screens viewing through the cameras they had set up in our house. _  
_The men focused on one screen. _  
_I looked at it in horror. _  
_My father. My father had been taken by these men. Bound, Tied. _  
_There he sat, right next to my sister. _  
_I started crying then, yes I was screaming to the damn gods when I was torn from my sister's arms, but now I couldn't stop crying. _  
_Two of the men were in the room holding guns to my family's heads. And I couldn't do anything to stop it. _  
_And then _  
_Just like that_  
_My father was gone _  
_"Say goodbye to your beloved sister." _  
_And then _  
_Just like that_  
_**RĘDÅÇTĖD**__ was gone _  
_No, literally gone. She disappeared from the screen like how sugar dissolves in water. _  
_BANG! _  
_BANG!_  
_The sound of a gun firing and two dead bodies. _  
_With no trace of my sister. _

_(_If you made it this far that is the Redacted is there instead of Nøkks personal information.  
Eg. Hey Tiana! Hey _**REDACTED**__**!**_  
Her name isn't redacted it's showing corrupt code.)


	3. Interesting

Competition  
Taina had always been one for competition.  
Just because they checked her discipline at the door doesn't mean her brain would change.  
Caveira checked the cams only to spot a single enemy.  
As if sensing they were spotted, the figure disappeared from the cam.  
Interesting, like Vigil's ability but suited for the bulk of attacking instead of defending.  
Boring.  
No sound, not a single footstep was heard before the cams when out.  
Interesting.  
Caveira looked up from the cams.  
"We've got a spooky bitch girls, keep all eye's on the shadows." Caveira murmured into the comms.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Frost replied, uncertain.  
"It seems she has Vigils ability to disappear from cams and my ability to remain silent. Of course not as silent as me because I obviously am the best, but her abilities have been modified to fit the benefits of having them in the attacking team."  
"That's absolutely fucking brilliant," Ela exclaimed.  
"Guys keep it together, keep your mind in the game." Valkyrie interrupted.  
"Cavy I'm sure you'll be able to track her down and my black eyes should be able to get a ping on her. Don't stress it."  
Gods Taina loved her. No matter the situation Taina could always feel assured around Meghan.  
"I'm activating Silent Step and going on the lookout, keep your awareness up."  
And with that comms closed.

Caveira had activated Silent Step and was riding the shadows. Looking for this new...Competition.  
A noise. The sound of an ability deactivating.  
"Guys get on cams I think she's—.' Caveira was cut off by a grab to the shoulder and a knife to her throat.  
"I don't want to hurt you." The voice behind her said.  
"What do you want then?"  
"The Hostage."  
"How come?"  
"He has the information we seek to extract from him, we do not wish to kill him or anyone, but if it comes to any needed act of violence we will not hesitate."  
"What do you mean by we?"  
"The Jäger Ops. You may call me Nøkk."  
"So...You're Dutch?"  
"Danish, of the sorts. Do you wish to cooperate?"  
"Is the safety of my colleges ensured?"  
"Positive."  
Caveira decided this would be the wisest route to take. If these people decided to turn on them, she'd be ready, and if they kept to the agreement that's a win-win for her team.  
"Follow me."  
Caveira lead Nøkk to the team where ultimately the hostage would be.  
As soon as Caveira entered the room with Nøkk behind her the whole team had their weapons aimed at Nøkks head.  
"Guys don't shoot. We have an agreement."  
"Agreement?" Valkyrie asked.  
"Yes and agreement, Nøkk here just wants to extract information from the hostage then give them back, they do not wish to murder the hostage."  
"That's a pack load of bullshit if I've ever heard it," Mute said blandly.  
Everyone stopped to look at Mute.  
"What, I'm not actually _mute_."  
"I don't lie, I stay true to my word." Nøkk turned to face Caveira.  
"You may trust me."  
"What's the reason to trust you?" Valkyrie asked.  
"I have no gain in killing the lot of you, I seek to serve my orgy, killing you wouldn't be beneficial to them or me. Only extracting the needed information from the hostage."  
"What's the catch?"  
"Smart one, see none of my colleges nor me has to ability to extract information from people as efficiently as Caveira here has. We wish to ask you if you are optimistic about getting the information we need to form the hostage for us."  
Caveira looked over to Nøkk.  
"And that's all you wish from me?"  
"Positive."  
"Alright then."

It had been 10 minutes since that Nøkk bitch step foot into the room and Meghan still didn't trust her.  
She hadn't shown any form of violence and had simply asked for Taina to interrogate the hostage for her, but Meghan had always been that on edge type.  
It was another 5 minutes before Caveira came out of the small kid's bedroom.  
"Alright, Nøkk I've got the information you needed."  
"Lovely."  
It took a quick 3 minutes for Taina to explain the information she had extracted from the hostage to Nøkk.  
"Thank you for your help, I'm afraid I'll have to be on my way back to HQ."  
Nøkk bid us farewell with a handshake and thanks and went on her way.  
It was not until Meghan was alone in a getaway car with Taina before she spoke.

"Well, that was interesting."  
"Indeed."  
"You seem troubled." Meghan went up to Taina and took her hands. "Talk to me."  
Taina sighed.  
"Her voice seemed so similar. So very similar. Like my-Like my sister's voice..."  
Taina had told Meghan about her sister, how she loved her so much and would never forget the day she lost her and her father.  
"Babe it's ok. I know how painful that day was for you. Don't ever be afraid to voice your feelings to me."  
Taina stared at her intently, seeming satisfied she leaned in to give a soft kiss to Meghan's lips before tucking her in for a tight embrace.  
"I will forever love you, Meghan."


	4. Upload Schedule

Hello  
I'm hereby announcing that I have changed my upload schedule from 1 chapter a week to 1 chapter a week at _minimum._

Quick update on the ships, I will try to add every form of relationship, such as:  
Straight couples: Frost x Kap  
Lesbians couples: Valk x Cav  
Gay couples: Les x Echo  
One night stand: Be patient peasants

Note for Kurtis:  
About Rook and Doc...**Age difference.**


	5. Newcomers

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="66ef80d3a58c8dae0a3d0a930d64c07d""I don't want to bring a friend." Liu and Masaru had been arguing over their last mission since they got style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"No use waiting for me to say yes." br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Masaru had asked Liu to go to the upcoming R6 gathering with him. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /It happened once every year were the newly excepted operators would go on the main stage and say what they believe they have achieved in their short time, and what they seek to improve. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /The older operators come to support the newcomers. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Liu, why not?" br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I'm not ready to go public with our relationship yet." br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"No one will care." br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Just...Don't push it Masaru." br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"So-"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Announcement to all Team Rainbow Members. Please gather up in the grand hall. I repeat. Please gather in the grand hall. /em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e3349801b9d6f2948a4272b3871b7833"15 minutes later, all members of Team Rainbow had assembled in the Grand Hall. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Ela and Mira were dozing off in a corner when Mozzie can up from their style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"G' day G'day how have we all been?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I'm alright, and how are you?" Mira replied instantly. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Not too bad myself. You're awfully quite Ela." br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"...Wait for what?" br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Not enough sleep today? Been busy on some missions." br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Not just some," Mira explained for Mozzie. "I and Ela have been on 5 missions straight with no rest."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"That's got to suck. I assume you executed the mission flawlessly though." br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Ela, finally fully awake, replied. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"My last one was...Different in some manner. It didn't go as expected. Elena wasn't with us and it was boring." br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"How come?" br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Good Afternoon Team Rainbow/em/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I'll tell you later. Listen."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b3494fe512e08a9a304f35124d38027c"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"We are announcing we have two more additions to Team Rainbow. These operators are /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"counterparts/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" and will be training with you for the next month before they get assigned for missions /em/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /The crowd was listening intently, excited to see who would be the next addition to Team Rainbow. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Team Rainbow I present to you. Warden and Nøkk!/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b3494fe512e08a9a304f35124d38027c"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"Ela's heart dropped. Wasn't that the name of their last encounter? Curious she waited. /spanbr style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"And from the other end of the grand hall emerged a woman in Danish stealth army gear and a man in...A tuxedo?/span/em/span/p 


	6. Overheard

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="cdfb1e4acf0421eb2831c5448d091aa4"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"20:00 Dining Room./em/spanem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="80da7f4a09d318e583a530cdc5037e5c"Taina has just finished her dinner when she felt a hand at her shoulder. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"May I sit with you?" Nøkk asked. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"It's a free country," Taina replied. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Nøkk sat down on a chair to Taina's right. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Excited about joining Team Rainbow?" Taina spoke. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Of course, I think I will learn many things here." br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Taina seeming somewhat in a drowsy mood instantly smiled when Meghan walked into the room. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Meghan sat down next to Taina and decided "Good afternoon ladies, how are we?" br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Quite well thank you, and you?" Nøkk replied. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Not too bad myself. How where your missions today Cavy?" br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Boring as usual not much true competition." br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"You certainly are one for competition." br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Taina smirked, "Always." br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /The three women then finished their meals. Taina and Meghan talking about their day and Nøkk sharing some of the things she'd done before team Rainbow. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /After she finished her meal Nokk got up to go, "I'll be in my room if you need me, nice talking." br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Taina and Meghan bid her goodnight and separated to their own rooms. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="61d0539eaee67428a2d84c1d2726086a"It was 10:32 pm when Meghan heard her room door squeak open. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Meghan, wake up," It was Ying. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="3a7b03e2d72ac3a2b94c96a577a9de32""Siu, what is it?" br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"We're going out." br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Going out?" br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Yes, going out. I got Taina, Yumiko and Ela and they're getting everyone else." br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Everyone else?" br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Yes, everyone else, are you def? We getting the girls together for a girls night out. Now, get up, get dressed and get the new girl," She smirked, "We're gonna have some fun." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="dccc277cbe7e492f775e34084d856e44"Siu, Ela and Yumiko had gotten all the girls of team Rainbow for one big girls night out. The idea arose when Siu overheard Six speakings to Doc on how there wouldn't be any White-Mask raids for the next 4 days. Giving all the operators 4 days off, to see family, friends, and just generally relax. But for the girls, it was the best time to go out and have a bit of a drink. And of course, Marowa had offered to be the designated driver. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /At the bar, Marowa looked to her right to see Ela and Zofia having a drinking contest, no not against each other, against 2, clearly drunk, young men who looked about style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Ok, maybe more than a bit of a drink./embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"So, how long do we'd have again?" Eliza's slurred voice was bearly audible over the blasting music. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Marowa glanced to her, "4 days Eliza."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"4 days?!" Eliza screamed over the music. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Marowa rolled her eyes. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emspan style="box-sizing: border-box;"T/span/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"his is going to be a long night./em/p 


	7. Mad For You

"Oh, Meghan you drive me mad, I'd slit my own wrists for you," Taina, Meghan and Nøkk were all at the bar counter, ordering shot after shot, they were getting undoubtedly stoned. Meghan was sitting on Taina's lap, playing with her hair and nibbling on Taina's ear while Nøkk was sitting on the counter chugging down a bottle of Vodka.

She had taken off her gear and was clad in a red hoodie with black sleeves, black jump pants and black All-Stars for footwear, her dark red lipstick smeared and her eyeliner crumbled, she looked like she was a member of MCR.  
_She looks so much like my sister... _  
Meghan's laughter took Taina out of that deep thought.  
"—And he didn't even use ACOG!" Nøkk bellowed. Meghan laughed to that, finding whatever story Nøkk was telling hilarious. Taina looked to Nøkk, "So tell us more about yourself." Nøkk quite happily, shared, "Well when I was 6 years old I was strapped to a chair and sentenced to death with my father, fun times!"  
"Funny, I lost my father when I was 6," Taina returned, she looked to Nøkk and their eyes met. Pain was not a foreign subject to her nor her family. And that look, so simple but yet so powerful. A look from one damaged soul to another, as if to say...You're not alone.  
"Here, this one's on me," A strange man had passed a shot to Taina. Taina not in her right mind took it. "Well thank you sir-" But he was gone.

**23:00**  
Nøkk quite enjoyed this. She enjoyed drinking, having people to talk to, having...Fun. Fun was something she hadn't had in a long time. She missed it deeply.  
"What the fuck!" Taina's scream would've been heard from miles away, let alone a bar. "Taina it wasn't like that!" Meghan yelled, whatever was happening it couldn't be good. Taina was backing away from Meghan, arms outstretched as if to keep herself from strangling the life out of Meghan.  
"I can't believe you would do this to me!" With that Nøkk got up and attempted to walk over to Marrowa.  
_Code name Clash right?_  
Her steps slow, limp and struggled.  
_How much did I drink?_  
Going as fast as she could she finally made it to Marrowa, where she was drinking cool water from a glass.  
Nøkks slurred voice shouted to her, "I think _hick_ Meghan and Taina might need some _hick_ assistance." Marrowa looked her up and down, "Are you ok? Do you need some water?"  
"I'll be fine, just get to-"  
The sound of glass breaking and loud cries. Marrowa quickly passed Nøkk her drink and ran towards the noise.  
_This can't be good._

**1:00**  
_It's dark and cold...my head hurts...Warm hands. Taina... _  
Meghan awoke with warm hands holding her shoulders.  
"Taina?"  
"No, not Taina, it's Gustave, are you ok?  
"I can't remember..."  
"Shh, its ok Meghan, you're going to be ok."  
"W-Why does my head hurt?.." Meghan reached for her head. Gustave put her hand down, preventing her from touching the hurt, "Someone smashed a vodka bottle into your head...They were very drunk."  
"W-Who?"  
"...Taina."  
Silence fell upon them, the type of silence you here after a bomb had just blown, a painful silence. "I want to see her," Meghan requested.  
Gustave spoke, "She was very drunk, and so were you, she couldn't have meant to hurt you...You can't see her right now-"  
"Leave me, Guss." Meghan trailed off, "All I need is Taina." Gustave looked at her, she looked so broken, as if thinking what to do with herself.  
_What did I do to make Taina so angry with me?_  
_Did she find out what Nøkk told me?_  
Gustave opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out, he looked to her and left the room, leaving that broken soul to rest.

**3:00**  
Taina had just left the medical room after being denied talking to Meghan and demanded various questions.  
_What made you so mad? _  
_Do you remember the event? _  
_Do you even know what happened? _  
_No, you can't see her, not for a while._  
Taina paced through the long hallway, a feeling of emptiness in her heart. She had hurt the one person she had vowed to leave unharmed, to love. She had told her she would slit her own wrists if she ever harmed her.  
_Can you hear me? _  
_Are you ok?_  
_Taina you can't leave yet. _  
_Taina! _  
She had walked out of that medical room, no words to say just...Emptiness.  
_Why can't I remember anything? _  
She made it to her room, went in and locked the door. She went to the bathroom and looked into the mirror, hands shaking up to her face.  
_Why can't I feel anything? _  
She took out her knife from her pocket, holding it usually calmed her but it urged something else this time.  
_Don't do it Taina... _  
She brought the knife to her wrists.  
_Taina, don't do this to yourself. _  
She looked to herself in the mirror. "Oh, Meghan you drive me mad," She couldn't feel anything in those words. She  
just  
felt  
Empty...  
So she cut.


End file.
